


The Jasper City Series

by Jesse_Kamokazi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy BDSM, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Lots of chapters, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Kamokazi/pseuds/Jesse_Kamokazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just moved into the city of Jasper and you're looking for a job to make some cash until you find your calling. Of course, you never expected to walk into the only place that the strangest people meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jasper City Series

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to defuse something really quickly before I start because I'm worried I might offend someone with this writing as it's happened before and I don't like upsetting people. 
> 
> A LOT OF THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING OR OFFENSIVE. PLEASE BE WARNED ABOUT ACTIVE OR REFERENCED: Pedophilia, drug abuse, heavy drinking, underage sex/drinking/drugs, murder, rape/non-con, abusive relationships, molesting, abusive parents, self harm, self hate, suicide, physical disorders, mental disorders, phobias, and lots of rage/blame that may hurt some hearts. 
> 
> NOTE: All situations in this are very possibly over dramatic, unrealistic, and made to be mildly comical, but much of this stuff happens in real life and IT IS NOT A JOKE. I do take all of the situations I write about seriously even though I write so freely about them. I tend to write over-dramatically violent things a lot, and I hope everyone realizes that I do not think these are jokes. <3 Anyone who is suffering from past or present issues please see help because I love you all dearly. 
> 
> Now, onto the story!

You never thought you’d ever find someone who liked cats so much. Your morning had started off normal. The skies were a misty grey, but the air was clear and cool. It seemed to be that way most of the time here in your new home. Just recently you had gotten enough money saved up for a decent apartment in the city, a place you’d wanted to see and experience since you were a child. 

You grew up in a small town seventy miles off of the edges of the city of Jasper; it was more commonly called Jasper City. It was to the west of the great city on the east coast, cradled in the nest of a valley. It was quite peaceful there, with little to bother you other than the occasional upset in political drama. Who was to be mayor, who was on the counsel and likewise. It was a suffocating place, though. The adults who managed to get political positions had taken over and done what they wanted with the place. They had such an influence in the town that they always got voted in each year the voting booths got put up. It was awfully monotonous. 

You’d always dreamed of coming up to the city and finding your calling in life, though you weren’t sure what it was going to be yet. You once thought you’d be good with animals, as cats and dogs always took to you like family, but you weren’t interested in any open jobs that had to do with animals. Then you’d wondered if you could be a writer, but you could never sit still long enough to write more than a chapter, let alone edit it when you were done. It was a struggle, but you had decided if anything you’d get a fast food job to support yourself while you figured it all out. 

And that’s exactly what your plans were as you wandered through the paved sidewalk maze among the tall buildings. You noticed many alleys and lots of strange building placement, almost as if some natural disaster had torn buildings up and they had cleared the rubble and awkwardly put together some more buildings. You’d even grown curious enough to try and follow some of the alleys. Through one city block the alleys seemed like a maze. They wove between the buildings and there was even some open little spaces where people had shoved blankets and mattresses to sleep on. That was only mildly upsetting. On the ride here you’d tried to numb yourself to the realization that you would indeed see many hardships. 

So you pushed your way back onto the streets and continued walking. You wandered aimlessly until the ground started sloping down and your eyes were hit with the brightness of christmas lights and random lamps and chinese lanterns. People had stands set up and the smell of food was everywhere. It almost looked like the farmers market back home, but it was strangely enchanting. Down the market you began to walk, looking over home-made bracelets and tipping a quarter or two into some people’s hats as they played guitar, drums, or danced. 

As you continued, you began to notice some colorful people. Very colorful, it seemed. A man with black clothes and long hair draped to the side of his head, teal in color, was walking with a scared looking girl with black hair but vibrant clothing. At one of the stands was a young man selling homemade candies. He had pale blue hair and colorful tattoos all down his neck and arms. To his side was a little kid, couldn’t have been more than thirteen, staring blankly at the ground playing a violin. The kid had equally blue, if not brighter blue, hair. 

You decided to buy a chocolate lollipop from the guy, who gave you a bright grin and spoke in an enthusiastic irish accent, though his eyes seemed to be elsewhere, though you didn’t know where. You paid and gave the young man a tip. At the sound of your coins hitting the others in his violin case, he smiled towards you, and you went on your way. 

You came to decide once and for all that the three blocks of marketplace was indeed enchanting, though as it came to an end you found yourself in the downtown area of Jasper. It all looked quite nice, but you could tell that it wasn’t the nice residential. There were many apartments with people shaking rugs out and lots of yelling from one especially. There were various girls on the corner in front of one of the drug stores in skimpy clothing, and a couple boys it appeared. And just in front of you was a quaint little cafe that seemed rather busy. 

And that was exactly what you needed. It would make for good money if it were busy enough, so you decided to go in and see if they were hiring. You pushed into the doors and started for the formed line. It smelled like coffee heaven, but you refused to buy something for the sake of seeming professional. As you waited, you decided to stare around, catching sight of a strange pair to your right, an awkward looking boy just in front of you, and just entering the cafe was a darkly dressed man with nervous eyes and an unstable gate. 

To your right was a group of two sitting across from each other in a booth. One had an empty cup of coffee and a full cup, and looked hardly happy to be there. He was a large man with blonde hair and stiff shoulders. The other was an extremely small looking man with a green beanie and blonde hair. He was extremely annoyed at the other, it appeared, and had three empty cups around him and a plate of multiple kinds of unfinished bagels as if he only wanted to sample them. 

In front of you, the nervous blonde boy with a christmas sweater, though it was around halloween. He was shifting from one foot to another and kept fumbling with his sleeves. He had a crumpled ten in his hand and his jeans were ripped all down one side. When he stepped up to order, he stuttered so hard you hardly managed to get his british accent. He ordered five coffees, paid, and quickly left. The man behind you and the two to the side seemed to notice him and try to wave but the blonde had already gone. 

You stepped up to the counter just after the boy had left and smiled at the one over the counter. Time to shine, you encouraged yourself with a deep breath. “Hello, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?” You smiled across the counter and the young man taking your order, or who was ready to, stared at you unhappily. You began to wonder what was wrong, when you suddenly heard the man behind you, the one dressed in black and white, turn. When you glanced back to see what had gone on, you noticed him nearly running through the slow moving traffic across the street, looking jumpy. The two to your right got up as well, and left, taking their remaining food with them. 

Confused, you looked to the person over the counter, who didn’t seem to care at all. “You must be new,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head. “Fine, here.” He shuffled under the counter and passed an application over to you. “Fill this out and hand it in. I’ll get it to the manager and he’ll either call or come out immediately. We’re low on working hands.” 

The entire situation was only mildly strange, and you marked it up to simply being in the city. That was all it could be, right? Either way, you took the application and pulled a pen from your back pocket before taking a booth and beginning to scribble down your information. It didn’t take more than ten minutes, but the customers seemed to finish and switch out by then. When you looked up, a tall man with a leash and a collar in one hand and money in the other was ordering, so you had to wait behind him. 

He’d waited for his order and spent his time staring you up and down, which made you extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. It was like he was trying to make you squirm, which was all the more unnerving. You were glad when he took his coffee to go and left. 

You passed your application over and the man across the counter took it and left in silence, being replaced by the girl who had made all the coffee while the other took orders. She smiled sadly at you and you stepped out of the way for a guy in a suit and tie with a briefcase and tired eyes. He ordered straight black and sat down in a booth. By that time the boy was coming back with a portly man, and they motioned you back behind the counter into his office. 

“So ____,” the man said, “What makes you want to work here?” As he sat at his desk with bills and orders covering it in a completely disorganized fashion. You stood awkwardly on the other side until he motioned for you to sit. 

As you did, you paused to think, and decided to go with the truth. “I just moved here, in the city, and I’m looking for a job to support myself until I find my calling. I noticed that it was busy here, I thought it’d be a good place to start looking.” You stared him in the eye, feeling nerves pull at your stomach. The city was big, and there were many places you’d be able to work, but interviews were always hard on you. It was hard when you were back home and your family friend had interviewed you. 

“Well, then you start now. My boy needs a break from this place,” he said, motioning to a pile of folded uniform vests. “His name is Liam, and he’ll be teaching you how to use the machines out there, and everything that you can expect from the customers. I hope you have strong will, _____. You’ll need it.” And with that, he went to his paperwork, and you were left to your own. 

As applied, you went to pick out a vest that fit you decent enough and didn’t stretch over your chest too noticeably. Not that they were always in the way, but you still didn’t want people staring. Once you were properly uniformed, you walked back out behind the counter and Liam, the boy who had served you, gave that same sad smile. 

“Alright, grasshopper, here’s what’s up. Tori here is still perfecting the machines, so she’ll be here to work them on your shift. You’ll be taking my morning shift from five to ten.” He must have seen the shocked look on your face because he held up a hand and then continued. “That’s five hours, and don’t complain if it’s long because I’m here almost all day some days. We don’t have many employees and you’ll find out why soon enough, now do you know how to run a cash register?” 

You nod and he continues to explain what all of the menu items are, motioning up to the black boards they were written on. As you continue talking, some customers come in and he tells them to wait kindly a moment without looking. “Now here’s where we really need you to be brave,” he said, his voice lowering nervously. “Do you know of the crime here in Jasper City?” You shake your head, staring at him wide eyed. “Well, the police force are awful here, an-” 

“I’m sorry,” spoke a voice strangely silky for it’s higher pitch. You could see Liam’s face turn ghost white and he quickly nudged you out of the way and turned on the customer. You could hear him stammering nervously to the guy, and Tori was working hard behind you like her life was on the line. 

“Sir, I-I’m sorry I’ll have your coffee in a minute,” Liam sputtered. You were straightened up at this point, staring over the cash register at a man who was leaning on the counter, one hand out of sight while the other gripped Liam’s arm so hard you swore it would bruise. The man himself had dark black hair that was covering his face, and you began to wonder who the hell this guy thought he was. He had fair skin with many scars along his arms, but not the kind that appeared self inflicted. They almost looked like gang fight wounds, but you weren’t sure if Jasper City even had gangs. 

You thought back to Liam’s conversation and how he’d gone into crime, but how could someone so thin and lanky be so threatening or a criminal at all? Behind the man stood a brown haired male with a bandanna over his face and sunglasses over his eyes, who was staring dead straight at the cash register, not even noticing you or Liam. “No, no,” came that sickly voice again, and then a deranged giggle. “I want to see her,” you saw a silver shine flicker across Liam’s chin and pointed at you. Only then did you realize it was a blade. 

A thousand flames caught in your chest, and panic started to gather in your gut. You didn’t want Liam hurt for your sake. Despite his refusal, you nudged him gently out of the way and stood in his place, staring straight into the face of the strange man who now held you at knife point. You began to get a better look at his face. Pale lips and a strong nose were all that you could make out under all of the jet black hair. It looked greasy, and was a slightly tangled mess. His teeth looked perfect in the front, but there was a strange red tint to them, and in the back they looked mangled like he chewed glass for fun. 

He looked horribly thin, with a narrow chin and a glass jaw appearance. He had a long neck with broad but skinny shoulders that had a red shirt hung off of it like it was ten sizes too big. He was hunched over so he could lean on the counter and it looked mildly uncomfortable. “Oh, she’s a feisty one,” he chuckled, flicking a tongue out over his teeth and standing up. His height was impressive if not terrifying, but he looked crooked like he had some sort of growth disease that hurt his back. You couldn’t help but immediately feel sympathy just because you didn’t want to find out that all those who were ill went to crime because the medical field in this area was bad. 

“Out from behind the counter,” the tall man grumbled, and you swallowed hard at the shock of the cold blade at your neck. The surprising control he had with the skinning knife was horrific, but you did as he said and stepped out of the little area just as you saw Tori’s hand set the coffee down, steaming and potent. 

This guy’s pants were much the same as his shirt, held close to his narrow hips with a torn up leather belt because they were much too baggy. He seemed pretty patient, like he wasn’t worried that there would be any alarm pulled or anything. Come to think of it, you hadn’t even seen an alarm behind the counter. He even seemed to take his attention off of you to grin and take the coffee with glee. 

The brown haired man behind him was suddenly counting cash, and you were shocked to see that he had somehow managed to open the cash register without you noticing. You could hardly tell if Liam and Tori even cared.

“Out.” The demand made you jump and you almost skewered yourself on his blade. He put one large hand on your shoulder and shoved you towards the building with surprising force. Without much of a choice, you glanced back at the sad gaze of Liam and Tori before you were lead outside onto the streets. The previously busy cafe and sidewalk were empty, and the cars were moving impatiently with drivers’ eyes glancing at you and the two men behind you. 

“Hold on.” The warning came too late. A blow was struck to your stomach so hard your breath collapsed from your lungs. Desperate to not be dropped as you were launched forwards, you clawed into the tall man’s arm and suddenly felt everything stop. A loud bang echoed around you and you glanced down to see yourself dangling two feet off the ground, on top of a car. And then it was nothing but air as he leaped onto the roof of another car, then another. Finally the sidewalk met you and you heard the screaming stop, only to find out that it was you. 

The laughter didn’t end, however. The man holding you looked elated to cause you such fear. He dragged you, more or less potato sacked you over his shoulder, into the alley before you. The next thing you knew, you were dropped onto a pile of old pillows that smelled of a strange musk. It was a mix between perfume, peppermint, and a very pleasant pine tree scent. Your eyes lifted in silence to stare at the man who now stood high above you, but his face was turned away, looking off to the left. 

With a moment free, you took a look around, noticing that the streets were no-where to be seen. The only open thing in the maze that the man seemed to have memorized was the open sky. Your nerves began to grow as he stared down at you before turning and disappearing around another corner. He wasn’t gone for long, because he quickly came back with a wide grin on his face, and...cats? Confusion struck you hard as he came back with nearly five cats all over his arms and shoulders. One of them sat upon his mess of hair, while one draped along one shoulder onto the other. Three sat in his arms with ease. He knelt down just in front of you, and four of them sprinted off to come and sniff your legs and feet, looking curious, while the last stayed upon his shoulders, and he frowned. 

“Come on, Red, go see…” Curiosity still peaked, you reached on hand out nervously, remembering that animals thought open palms were more offensive than fists. The cat over this man’s shoulders was a fat, battle scarred red tabby. It was a she, as her fatness was because she was pregnant, not overfed, and she had untrustworthy yellow eyes. However, she was captured in the adventure that was sniffing your hand, so she leaned forwards only slightly. Even the man seemed to hold his breath. 

Finally, she leaned back with a now neutral look on her face, and the man jumped up so carefully he nearly floated. He cheered with a grin before flopping himself just next to you on the pile. His face was inches from yours, and you tried to ignore the weird smell coming off of him of blood, coffee and smoke. “I’m Jesse,” he said with a wide grin spread across his face. 

Of course, the smile was only mildly unsettling, so with a gentle extension of your hand to shake his you spoke with caution. “I’m ____…” He slapped your hand away with a snort, looking over you so intently it made you nervous. If he felt like doing anything to you, at this point, you didn’t think you could stop him. He was strong enough to hold five cats, you, and jump across traffic, not to mention he was much bigger than you were. 

Of course, he immediately went to caring for the pregnant cat on his shoulders, pulling her off and onto his lap with a happy, content hum. “I heard you were new to the city,” he murmured, staring up at the sky with a happy sigh that was really kind of cute.

“Yeah,” you agreed, frowning at your lap as one of the smaller cats leaped up onto your knees. “But...how did you know that? I only told the manager of that coffee place.” You turned your eyes to him and he returned it with his own invisible eyes. It was weird, but you could still feel him looking at you. 

Obviously he was amused. He was giving a charming half grin as he spoke again, “Nobody who’s grown up in this city ever willingly walks out with me. You haven’t heard of me, have you? You’re not from around here at all...I’m Jesse. Jesse Kamokazi.”

Oh. Your blood ran cold as you realized what was going on. You’d heard some news from this city about Jesse Kamokazi. Only the fact that he was a murderer of multiple people. You’d seen news reports of him leaping across buildings like batman and swinging through alleys like he was the Tarzan of Jasper City. Of course, you had hardly thought about it, but now that he was right in front of you...Well you could hardly believe it. Jesse Kamokazi, right in front of you like he was your best friend. A supposed cannibal and a murderer, a lover of cats and coffee. What the absolute fuckery. 

Jesse seemed amused at your confusion, “Too late, you’re my friend! Red likes you, and I like you, and you work at Gold Brew so I can take coffee even more whenever I like,” he gasped so hard you felt like he was going to hurt that crooked rib cage of his. “I have to introduce you to all of my friends. Antoinette will be thrilled we have another girl in the group! So will lots of the guys, but just slap them. You’re gonna have to get tough, kid.” His baseball mitt hand hit you over the back and you wheezed forwards, looking dazed as he laughed happily and continued to pet the cat on his lap. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow at five at the Gold Brew! Don’t be late,” he said with the excitement of a child before picking up Red and disappearing around a corner once more, leaving you on the pile of pillows with a cat in your lap. 

Well what the absolute hell...you guessed you had protection now in this big city. Who knew your first couple days here would be so eventful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well welcome to the Jasper City Series, for lack of a better title. This is going to be the first in a line of meeting my original characters, starting with the center of it all! Get ready to meet the inside working of my mind. 
> 
> Jasper City is not a real place. It is based on the east coast of America but is not an actual city. None of these characters are real people, and none of the situations are supposed to be fully realistic. Please do not steal any of my characters <3 I love them all too dearly.


End file.
